I am Thundara!
by TFAN Override-Dragon Light
Summary: After a hard battle, most of the Terra are severely injured. Blaming herself for their pain, Emma begins to doubt her position as leader and as a Toa. But a visit from a friend from the past may just be the cure to bring her back. {OLD STORY, NOW REWRITTEN}


A/N- This was inspired by the song 'I am Moana'. After listening to it, inspiration hit me.

No literally, the blasted plot bunny hit me with a metal baseball bat at three in the morning.

I don't own the song or Bionicle. I only own my OCs and the changes. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Emma sighed as she sat on the cliff that hid their base. Her arms were bandaged, as was her chest and left leg. The battle earlier had left the team severely injured. It was only the timing of the local police that had given them the upper hand.

If they had not arrived when they had…

Emma shook her head, not wanting to continue along _that_ train of thought.

She knew that she had screwed up majorly that day. She had underestimated their adversary, and had nearly costed them their lives.

She had already been beginning to doubt herself as the leader of the Toa Terra. What had happened earlier had only confirmed her suspicions.

Looking down at the Toa stone that hung around her neck, Emma sighed. "I'm not worthy."

Looking up at the rising moon, Emma sighed again. "Why did you choose me Mata Mui? I'm not the right person. Why couldn't you have chosen someone else? Someone better suited to lead them?"

Silence was her answer. Not that she was expecting one. After all, the Great Spirit was still trapped within the Mask of Life.

Sighing a third time, she looked down. "Why me…?" She whispered.

A golden glow came from behind her. "Because it is your destiny."

Emma gasped in surprise, before whipping her head around. Arctic blue eyes widened at the familiar nine foot golden figure with glowing blue eyes who stood behind her.

"Hello again my friend." The Toa-Glatorian grinned.

" _Mata Nui!_ " Emma cried, scrambling up and tackling the Great Spirit in a hug. A hug he gladly returned.

After a few moments, the girl pulled back, staring at Mata Nui in shock. "How are you here?! I thought you were trapped in the Ignika?!"

Mata Nui sighed. "I am." He gestured to his ghostly figure, a golden glow surrounding his body.

Emma's eyes widened. "Then how-?!"

The golden Toa-Glatorian laughed. "Did you forget that I entrusted it to you? That you keep it in your subspace?"

Emma blinked, and then turned red in embarrassment. "Uh… oops?"

Mata Nui chuckled as she pouted. "Ha ha… very funny."

As the Great Spirit's laughter died down, Emma's face had taken back its dejected look. His eyes widened at her expression.

"Emma…"

"Why me?"

Mata Nui sighed. "What happened today was not your fault. Accidents-"

"-happen. I know." Emma turned away, facing the moon again. "But what happened was no accident. Bad judgment was what happened, that's what! _My_ bad judgment!"

The girl whirled on the Toa-Glatorian. "It's my fault they were injured! It's my fault that the villain almost got away! It's my fault that _my friends almost **died**!_ "

Mata Nui sighed, walking forward and placed his ghostly hand on her shoulder. Emma flinched at the touch, the glow of the moon illuminating the tears that stained her face.

"Emma…"

" _Don't_." Emma pulled herself away from the Toa-Glatorian. "Just… don't."

Mata Nui stared at her back. She was shaking.

"Who are you?"

Emma turned back in surprise. "What?"

"Who are you?" Mata Nui repeated.

"I… I don't understand…" Emma blinked.

"The Emma I knew would never give up." The golden Great Spirit declared. "She would always find a way to succeed."

Emma sighed, turning away. "Then I guess you don't know me."

"I do." Mata Nui came from behind. "I know who you are. But the question is, do _you_ know who you are?"

Emma turned towards him in surprise. "Who am I?"

Mata Nui nodded.

"I am a girl who loves my friends," Emma started. "I'm the girl who loves Spheres Magna…"

She sighed, "It calls me…" she turned towards the moon. The bandages on her began to unravel as her wounds glowed golden.

"I am the leader of the Toa Terra." Determination began to fill her. "We are predecessors from past Toa…"

A smile grew on Mata Nui's face.

"Who protected their people across their world," her voice grew stronger. "They call me…"

A golden glow came from in front of the moon. Ghostly figures of past Toa walked past on either side of them. The Toa in the lead nodded to her, and she nodded back, beginning to smile. The ghostly Toa continued their march on.

"I've delivered us to where we are." Emma stood straighter. "I have journeyed farther…"

The bandages loosened further.

"I am everything I've learned and more," she continued to smile, "Still it calls me…"

Mata Nui watched as she walked towards the edge of the cliff, the bandages falling off her completely as her wounds healed. The ghostly Toa continued their march on either side of her. Emma's voice was filled with inner strength.

"And the call isn't out there at all, it's inside me!" Emma had a fire in her eyes, the glow of the moon making the fire seem to glow brighter. "It's like the tide; always falling and rising!"

She turned to Mata Nui, pulling him into a hug. "I will carry you here in my heart you'll remind me…"

Pulling back and turning towards the almost risen moon, Emma continued strong, "That come what may… I know the way!"

A light began to come off her Toa stone. " _I am **Thundara**!_ "

The light exploded outwards, covering her body completely, and the marching ghostly Toa faded. Her body began to undergo a wondrous transformation. Cerulean armour decorated with golden lightning strikes covered her body, with silver under armour protecting her insides. A cobalt blue mask faded into existence on her face, and a golden one on her hip. Two bioluminescent arctic blue and white eyes opened, revealing a newly lit fire within.

The glow faded, and the eight foot figure settled on her feet. Mata Nui nodded. This was the girl he knew.

Thundara turned towards him, a big grin on her face. The Toa-Glatorian smiled. "This is the reason why I chose you. You always knew who you are."

Thundara's grin grew, before she launched herself at him. Mata Nui grunted as she hugged him tightly, tears falling down her face. "Thank you…"

The golden spirit smiled. "You're welcome, sister…"

* * *

A/N- Short, yes. Sweet, mostly. Epic… up to you.

As I stated above, this came to me at three in the morning. Not cool.

Let me know what you think in the comments!

Please fav/follow/review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
